


Taka the Hyena Cumdump

by boyninja12



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anthropomorphic, Anus, Cub, Cum Vomit, Cumdump, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Taka has wandered too far into hyena territory and well... Certain events will change, that's for sure.
Kudos: 32





	Taka the Hyena Cumdump

Taka had wandered out of the cave, in order to get some fresh air and to clear his thoughts. He subconsciously rubbed over his eye, where a scar was shown on his face. He had voiced his jealousy and disgust with his brother being the favorite and becoming king, while he was drifted to the side. Apparently, his father didn't like that and without thinking, swiped at him. Of course, he didn't mean it, it was the heat of the moment. But to Taka... that was a personal attack.

And here he was, sitting on a rock in the Elephant Graveyard. He crosses his arms and growls. "Stupid Muffy being chosen to be king... What about me? I'm smart, I know some of the rules and logistics to rule a kingdom! But sure, let's put the big muscle in charge!" He ranted to himself, and then sighs. Touching the scar again, it bled and hurt like hell when he was struck, but now, he was slowly healing.

But it was clear, he would be stuck with this when he grows up. "Well, well... what do we have here, boys? A lion cub in our territory?" He heard a male's voice and his eyes widened. Taka immediately got to his feet and looked around. "Wh-who's there?! I'm a prince of the Pridelands!"

"Oooh, a prince, huh? You hear that? We got a princeling for our meal!" Taka heard laughter, and sounded like there was more of them. He started to get scared, but didn't show it, putting up a front to be confident and brave. "I-if you don't come out... you'll be sorry!" Taka shouted, then he saw some shadows, and it was revealed to be a group of hyenas. And they were all staring at him, hunger in their eyes as some licked their lips.

One stepped forward, the owner of the voice that spotted him. "And what's a young prince like you, doing in a dingy place like this? Awfully far walk here, y'know." Taka didn't say anything, the hyena circled around him and eyed the dark cub. "Hmm... you know... You're not really a good meal. But... maybe you can be something better, hehe~"

Taka didn't like that tone at all and started to sweat a little. "Wh-what do you mean?" The hyena chuckled at the lion cub and groped his ass, making Taka gasp and blush. "C'mon, walking around like this and flaunting this ass? Hell, you even have the figure of a lioness! You put most of them to shame!"

Taka blushes a deep red. He wasn't as built as his father Ahadi or his brother Mufasa, it seemed he took more of his mother's traits and genes. He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and die. The other hyenas jeers and comments certainly didn't help.

"Yeah, I bet he puts out better than those stuck up bitches!~"

"He's a regular femboy, guys!~"

"Mmmh... I wouldn't mind going to town on that booty~"

Taka shuddered and his facade was breaking. "Pl-please... stop... I-I'm... I'm not... I'm a boy..." He whimpered, he saw the hyenas closing him on him, in a circle, preventing any escape. The one squeezed his ass and making him whine, his eyes widened over how pitiful he sounded and he started to tear up.

"Aww... is the widdle pwince crying?" He mocked Taka, the lion just sniffled and realizes he couldn't do anything. He wasn't strong, he wasn't tough, and he was just... a femboy piece of shit. He always relied on his brains, and even then, it started to fail on him. "Y-you'll just... kill me and throw me away..." Whatever dignity he had, was surely gone. What did it matter anymore?

"And why would we do that? You have your uses~ And we're very horny, right boys?" They all cheered, making Taka blush again, a couple of hyenas approached him. One lifted his chin and started kissing him, tongue and all while the others started playing with his nipples. "Mmh! Mmmh... mmh.."

What was happening? Was he... seriously being kissed by another male? He was usually taught that you have to be bonded with a female and make her your Mate. But here he was, helpless and being played with by horny hyenas. "How's it feel, prince?~ You like this, huh?" Taka shudders as he feels the hyena's tongue touching his, Taka tried his best and fumbled for a few seconds before he got it down.

His erection started to reveal itself as he slowly got aroused. His tears letting up as he closed his eyes. "Mmmh... mmfh..." The hyena playing with Taka's ass grins and give him a spank, causing the lion to scream during the kiss and blush a deep red, much to the other hyenas amusement. The hyena kissing him, pulled away, making Taka gasp and shudder.

He then felt a finger inside his anus, and groans quietly. He slowly opens his eyes and turns his head, seeing what the hyena playing with his bubbly ass was doing. "Hnnh... ahh.. n-no..." The hyena chuckles, twisting and turning his finger, making the young lion cub moan and whimper. "Hehehe, you're nothing but a subby little bitch~"

Taka felt something in front of his face, and his pupils shrank once he realized what it was. It was one of the hyena's cocks, front and center. "Mmhf... I wanna fuck your mouth good, prince~" He said, making the dark lion pale. "N-no... it smells awful and weird..." That was the wrong thing to say as he felt his ears being grabbed, making him cry out, and with swiftness, the hyena shoved his cock inside.

"Who cares?! This is a chance to put you royals in your place! Hahahah!" Tears gathered in Taka's eyes again, and this time, he couldn't stop crying. He felt the finger leaving his anus and something rubbing between his asscheeks, knowing full well to his horror, what it was. "Right, foreplay is over... let's fuck this mouthy brat!" There were cheers as Taka screamed bloody murder, feeling the cock inside his asshole.

He could feel his arms being grabbed and held by the hyena now fucking his anus, while also tasting and sucking off one he mouthed off to. "Gghghg, mmhfh! Mmhg! Hhgnh!" The two males groaned as they felt the cub's anus and mouth around their throbbing shafts as the group watches with arousal.

"Mmh... fuck, his ass is great! Much better than a lioness any day!~ How's his mouth?" He asked his partner, all Taka could do was gurgle, whimper and cry as he was powerless to fight back. "Ohh, God... his mouth feels so fuckin' good! You gotta fuck his throat next!~" Taka in the meanwhile, was wondering what he ever did wrong in his life to deserve this treatment.

He saw two other hyenas walking over, pointing their erections at his face, his eyes full of tears and scared shitless over what they could do to him. He was in their territory after all, a mistake he realized all too late. "Oh, fuck... I can't...! I'm gonna cum!~" The lion cub looked shocked and tried to tell them to stop, but he could only gurgle his response.

"Nnhghg...! Hhghg! Hhngh!" But it was too late, the two horny males moaned in pleasure and stained Taka's face with their warm cum, he wore their cum, being marked by them, as if he was their property now. Taka whimpers and smells the awful odor, and complete with their musk, it was messing his senses.

And what's worse? His own body was betraying him, his cock twitching and throbbing from the abuse on his throat and anus. He could already taste the pre leaking out. "Oh, fuck... ready for this, young prince?!~ We're gonna fill you up, slut!" Taka could once again, do nothing. He felt one last thrust inside his ass, feeling the warm liquid pouring in him and some going down his throat and into his stomach.

"Ghghghhg... ghgh... bhgh..." The two pulled out and released Taka and watched and laughed as he struggled to swallow the rest while some cum leaked out of his hole. "Mmhg... bleeaahhghgh...!" He couldn't hold it all in and puked all over the ground, making a small puddle of cum. He sniffled and whimpered some more, feeling so ashamed, embarrassed and disgusted.

"Look at this dumb slut! Making a mess!"

"Hahah! Yeah! Guess we should teach him how to be a proper cumdump!"

"I can't wait to ruin his boy pussy!~"

There was more? Was he ever going to get out of here? He felt himself being lifted up by one hyena, showing himself off to the rest of the horny clan members. "Hhah... ahh... h-help me... No more... Muffy..." Taka said quietly, his throat felt so sore, and the musky smell was invading his nostrils.

"Anyone who wants to fuck this royal cub right now, step forward!" The hyena announced, and they wasted no time, they led Taka on some piece of rock, lying on his back and spreading his legs. One hyena stepped forward and thrusts his cock inside, making Taka scream only to be muffled by another cock facefucking him.

"Ooogh!~ You guys were right! His mouth's the best!~ Suck it, you royal faggot Hahaha!~" One taunted him, and Taka had no choice, he swirled his tongue and gurgled, feeling the other hyena thrusting his abused asshole. One after another, it went on like this, his throat being used like a fleshlight for cocks, and his anus like a cockwarmer. Everytime they came, his stomach was bloated out, almost making him look like he was pregnant.

And everytime, he puked up their cum, making a mess of himself in the process, staining his chest and fur with their semen. He didn't know how long this went on for, by the time the last few hyenas were using him, it was already sundown. Taka's thoughts were a jumbled mess at this time. He should hate this, he should find this disgusting.

But he didn't. He started to love it. Taking in their warm cum, their thick and girthy cocks, and inhaling their musk. His eyes were half lidded in pleasure and rolled back, he even came a few times, much to the hyenas pleasure and amusement. At last, Taka received his last loads and swallowed it down.

"Hahh... that was a good fuck. Guess he's free to go now, huh?" Wait, what? Just like that? He was free to go? He could go back home to Pride Rock? "Mmh... wh-wha...? It's over...?" It sounded like the young lion was disappointed. This couldn't be the end! Not when he was feeling good! He wanted... he wanted more. He wanted to be fucked more~

"W-wait! Please.... please use me again!~" Taka squats down, cum leaking out of his well used ass, and giving a lewd smile to the group. "Please fuck my needy ass again! I don't ever wanna leave! I don't care about going home or Muffy! I wanna stay and become your cumdump! So please... fuck me some more and ruin my body!~ I only exist to serve hyenas!~ Aahahaha!~"

It was clear, his mind was broken from the constant abuse, his cock even twitched and spurted out a small load, just from his lewd speech alone. "Please fuck me...!~ Ruin my mouth and boy pussy!~ I'll be your lioness!~" He wasn't sure what he was saying, but he didn't care. He cared about two things: Cock and cum.

"You wanna stay, huh? Well, you'd better prepare for your new role. You know we can be quite horny~" One said and the group chuckles, and that was good enough for the dark cub, who giggles again and had hearts in his eyes.

"Yay!~ More cocks!~ I'll be the best hyena cumdump ever!~ Don't ever throw me away!~" He was presented with erect cocks once more, grabbing a couple and opening his mouth, tasting one as they the group started all over again.

"Mmhf..., mhfhf... chocks...~" Taka slurred out, happily sucking and doing his new role. It was clear he would be here for a while.

[YEARS LATER]

Inside one of the caves, you could hear some moaning. One of the hyenas even overheard that crazy baboon rambling on about some cave with magical properties. So, by testing it out, one of them got some water and gave it to Taka, and to their surprise. It stopped his aging. Right now, he was servicing Benzai and Ed, while Shenzi watches, smirking at their little friend and fuckbuddy.

His fur was covered in cum and various fluids, and he looked so happy. Slurping and moaning away. "I have to say, didn't expect to see you again. Especially still looking like a cub! But that's fine!" Shenzi says, Taka just smiles and swallows Banzai's load. "Mmhf... pfhaa...!~ I-I wanna suck you, Shenzi!~" He says, still dedicated to his role from long ago. She chuckles and then has an idea.

"Saaaay... why don't we invite the good king, hm? Maybe he'd like a little fuckbuddy on the side." She says, as Ed laughs and Banzai grins. "Oh, that'll be so hilarious! I can see it now, big, strong Mufasa fucking this cumdump lion, not realizing it's his long lost brother! Hah! Priceless! How about it, squirt?" Banzai says, and Taka could already imagine what his brother would be like, and he giggled again.

"Yeah... Muffy... Let Muffy fuck me!~ I'm a lowly slut~ I'm no prince at all! I love it~" And thus, his fate was sealed and the timeline in this story has changed, there was even knew of another heir named Simba. But that was a story for another time. Right now, Taka was pleased with his new role in life. Why would he ever wanna leave? After all, a sluts job is to please horny males~

THE END


End file.
